


Waste

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Ian, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Gallavich based on Waste by Foster the People





	Waste

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, definitely go listen to it. The lyrics are in italics 
> 
> I wrote this quickly before my laptop died so sorry if there are errors.

_I'll hold your hand when you are feeling mad at me. Yeah when the monsters they won't go. The windows, they wont close, I'll pretend to see what you see ___

____

Mickey was grateful that Lip had given Ian his old room. Trying to squeeze two full grown men into a twin bed every night had gotten old very quickly. Mickey would have taken Ian back to his house, it was practically empty now, but Fiona was adamant that Ian stay at the Gallagher house while adjusting to his meds. The single room gave the couple privacy to fight, fuck, nap, whatever they wanted to do. 

So when Mickey walked into Ian's room to see the redhead laying in bed with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, he was thankful they had their own room so the younger boys didn't have to witness Ian's tantrums. 

"You still pissed at me?" Mickey asked as he pulled the accordion door shut. 

"Yes," Ian huffed and Mickey rolled his eyes. He shoved Ian over and laid down next to him. 

"Alright you big baby," Mickey said, worming a hand into Ian's crossed arms and bringing out the redhead's hand. "I'm gonna hold your hand till you're done being angry." Ian's eyes cut to the older boy, face still set in a glare. 

"Fine." 

They ended up falling asleep, Ian tucked into Mickey's side, clasped hands trapped beneath their chests.

But too soon, Mickey woke to soft whimpering. 

"Ian?" He asked groggily. "What's wrong?" 

"She's coming for me," Ian whispered, his whole body trembling. 

"Who?" 

"Monica!" Ian hissed. "She's coming to take me," Mickey's stomach rolled at the fear in Ian's voice. He locked his arms around Ian and kissed the top of his head. 

"She can't get in baby," he whispered. 

"The window is open," Ian argued, but his body had already stopped shaking so violently. 

"I know, but I put a guard dog out there." Mickey lied. He knew Ian wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. 

"You did?" Ian asked softly, body stilling all together. 

"Of course I did," Mickey said. "You think I wouldn't protect the house? There's guard dogs and booby traps. Don't worry, you're safe." 

"Okay," Ian said, rolling over to snuggle into Mickey's chest. He trusted his boyfriend to protect him. "Thank you," 

_How long, I say how long, will you re-live the things that are gone? Oh yeah the devil's on your back but I know you can shake him off_

____

It took awhile for Mickey to realize what Ian was doing. And really starting the day by stopping at the Kash and Grab should have tipped him off. But Ian had been casual about it, saying he just wanted to see how the store looked now. They bought some smokes and a few Gatorades before Ian was leading them to the baseball field. They fucked hard and fast in the dug outs and Mickey was reminded of a hot night years ago. 

But it wasn't until they got to the roof that it clicked. 

"Ian what are you doing?" Mickey asked trying not to sound exasperated. 

"What?" Ian asked innocently. 

"Why the suddenly trip down memory lane?" Mickey prodded. Ian looked down, shrugging slightly. 

"Just wanna remember the way things used to be," he mumbled. Mickey stepped closer to him and slid his hand into Ian's. 

"Why relive that stuff when we can make new memories huh?" Mickey asked softly. "We're gonna make new memories Ian. Okay?" 

"You're not gonna leave me?" Ian asked without looking at him. Mickey should have been mad that Ian still thought so little of himself, and still wouldn't forgive himself even when Mickey had. He should have found it annoying to keep having to reassure Ian that Mickey wasn't going to leave him for someone 'normal'. But Mickey knew how this disease ate away at Ian's self esteem. The day's activities proved that. Ian so badly wanted to go back to a time that they didn't have this cloud hovering over them. 

"No," Mickey said, grabbing Ian's chin to force the redhead to look at him. "I'm never going to leave you," 

_I know if you could snap both your fingers than you'd escape with me. But in the meantime I'll just wait here and listen to you when you speak, or scream. ___

__Mickey knew that Ian was trying. He was swallowing down his meds every morning and night even though he hated it. But sometimes he still had low days. Mickey didn't blame him, couldn't blame him. Even though seeing Ian laying listlessly in bed brought up painful memories._ _

Mickey had to remind himself that Ian hated this as much as he did. So he called Kev and told him he wasn't coming in today, and then climbed into bed beside Ian. It was a testament to the meds that Ian didn't shy away like he used to. Instead he rolled into Mickey's chest. 

"I'm sorry," Ian said. 

"You ain't got nothing to be sorry for," Mickey said. 

"I fucking hate this," Ian said, a little louder. 

"It's okay Ian," Mickey said. 

"No!" Ian almost shouted. "Everything is fucked. It was so good, now it's all fucked again." Mickey rolled over so he was above Ian, the redhead on his back. He kissed Ian, cutting off his rant. Ian kissed him back slowly. 

"You done being a dumb ass?" Mickey asked with a raised brow. Ian deflated with a sigh. 

"Yeah," he muttered. Mickey pecked his lips. 

"Good" 

_And every day that you want to waste, that you want to waste, you can. And every day that you want to wake up, that you want to wake, you can  
And every day that you want to change, that you want to change, yeah. I'll help you see it through 'cause I just really want to be with you ___

____

A few months later, Ian's shrink was 'very pleased' with his progress. He hadn't had an episode in a whole month and he'd been taking his meds everyday. He seemed back to his normal self. It was hard to tell who was happier, Ian or Mickey. The whole family went to dinner to celebrate. Ian was slightly embarrassed having his siblings say how proud they were. Ian didn't see anything pride worthy about taking months to become a functioning adult again, but Mickey was beaming at him and squeezing his thigh periodically, so Ian let it go. 

And back in Ian's room, after a few great rounds of sex, Ian turned on his side to look at his boyfriend. 

"Mickey?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you," Ian watched with wonder as Mickey's face split into a grin, even as he kept his eyes closed. 

"I love you too,"


End file.
